


The Waves Between

by MarshaDecamiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Budding Friendship For Now, Eremin - Freeform, Fisherman!Eren, Gift Fic, M/M, Merman!Armin, Mikasa Works At A Pub, Younger Sibling Eren, but for now budding friendship, possible eventual eremin relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had heard stories that if a fisherman were to release a mermaid they would sing for him and it would be the most beautiful thing in the world. Sadly Eren was face to face with a male of their species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/gifts).



> Gift fic for my friend Amelia Abernathy (authr2b).  
> I hope that you enjoy this cause mobile updates are horrid I will post the more looked over version I just really could not wait to share this gift with you. :D
> 
> So now I will apologize if I discribe anything wrong about the boat, where to fish/catch what Eren is doing in the fic I will have a better update to fix this one up tomorrow.

Four o'clock in the morning is the time of day Eren would wake up each morning to go to work. Pulling on a ratty old pair of sandals, a pair of swim trunks and a yellow shirt that had faded along with the rays of the sun was pulled over his back. 

Packing a small lunch and bait for his nets he would be set for the day. Eren said goodbye to his older sister Mikasa, who wished him good luck in catching something that they could eat and that he could sell in the market, before she went to bed from her shift at the local pub. 

Jogging down the worn out path that he took to get to his boat. Eren greeted his fellow fishermen as they set out to sea to catch some of the more dangerous sea life; something which Eren's little wooden boat would not be able to handle. 

The young teen bid his farewells to the other fishermen, sending them with a prayer of safety and good fortunes before he started paddling to cast off his net and to check his smaller cages that he used to catch crabs. Eren lit a lantern and placed it at the bow of the rowboat before he started paddling again. The soft light emanating from the lantern cut through some of the early morning fog, allowing Eren a small glimpse of the rocks below his boat. 

A shiver ran down his spine. If one rock were to hit his boat`s underside it would be gone- he would be gone, the fisherman who cannot swim. Eren tapped his feet rhythmically inside the boat in a good luck ritual he'd seen his fellow older fishermen do before he struck out on his own. 

Ten taps for his boats safety. Twelve taps for a good catch. Six taps for good weather. Four for good money in the market. Two taps for his life and the sea God's blessings. 

Reaching his usual fishing spot Eren lowered his anchor at each crab trap. Placing the live ones into a container to be sold and some to take home he tossed back the ones that were not of an appropriate size to be harvested. Eren continued to do this for six more traps before he casted his net. 

Eren's boat bobbed with the waves. Deciding to eat some of his lunch Eren took a bite out of sandwich that he had made, drinking some water to stay hydrated. The sun had a little bit longer until it would rise and beat down upon his back with it's hot rays leaving his already tanned skin with an even darker one. 

Eren felt his boat jerk. Holding onto the sides of the boat it jerked again. The boat continued to be pushed side to side. The sound of the net snapping grabbed Eren's attention. Pulling the net up as fast as he could the boat continued to be pulled side to side. 

This is not normal. The fish that he usually caught were not powerful enough to do this. Regardless of their numbers his boat should only move a little. It should not be moving this violently. Something slapped the side of the boat. A huge wet smack echoed again causing the boat to move again and Eren to strain himself to pull the net up. 

A horrible screeching noise filled Eren's ears when he pulled the net onto the boat. Dropping it to cover his ears from the screeching noise he curled up into a ball and looked at the form writhing in the net and felt his heart drop and his blood run cold. 

A mermaid. 

A mermaid had gotten tangled up in his net. Writhing, screeching and spitting the mermaid continued to get even more tangled in the net. Standing up on shaky legs Eren's thoughts were thrown into chaos, 'Shit. Oh shit oh shit! What should I do?' Eren could feel the sweat dripping down his neck and sliding down his back. 

It was against the laws of the sea God to catch one of his mermaids. If he did nothing he would encite the sea God's wrath upon his tiny island. He would not hesitate to kill everyone on the island or the other fishermen. Balling his hands into fists Eren reached for the small curved blade that he received from Mikasa, slowly making his way to the thrashing mermaid. His hand shook as he walked towards the mermaid. 

Swiping at Eren the mermaid continued to hiss and spit at him. Reaching to cut the net the mermaid became even more violent. Its nails biting into his cheek leaving a stinging pain that felt as if acid were just poured into the cut. Cutting even faster as more tiny cuts appeared on his skin until the mermaid's tail knocked him down when the final cut was made. 

Eren grunted when he hit his head. The mermaid loomed over him, causing Eren's heart to beat erratically and to sweat profusely. Eren quickly realized that it was a merman. 

The merman's short blond hair dripped water on his cheeks, small bead-like objects seemed to be woven into his hair. Deep blue jewels held his gaze captive, a single sharp tooth poked out from behind his lips. A necklace with a single tooth and similar bead-like objects dangled from his neck moving with each breath. Gills were slowly opening and closing on the sides of his neck. Eren prayed that it meant the merman was calm. 

Reaching down to Eren's hands that were two fists he forced one open and looked at it. Eren flinched when a webbed hand touched it. A small hurt noise slipped through his lips when the merman continued to poke and prod the cut he did not realize that he had on his palm. 

"S-stop! That hurts." Eren's request was made through gritted teeth and biting down on his bottom lip drawing even more blood. The merman looked down at him. Blinking once, twice before he leaned his head down and lapped up the blood. 

The merman's tongue felt similar to that of a cat's, but more rough and it left an unpleasant feeling when the merman was done and moved to his cheek. Holding Eren's chin in a tight grip, the nails digging into his skin slightly while the merman licked the cut on his cheek and other tiny cuts he had received from the merman. 

Once the merman was done and felt satisfied with his work he moved himself away from Eren, who quickly moved away from the merman who looked at him. Blinking slowly his back remaining ramrod straight. 

Eren could not help looking at the merman. A row of spine-like fins were opening and closing on his back and leading down to a milky white tail with faint orange marks in it. Opening and closing his hand Eren chose his words carefully, "T-thank you I guess. Um... sorry about getting tangled in my net."

 

The merman said nothing. He only continued to watch Eren making the boy feel uncomfortable under the merman's unwavering gaze. The merman slowly started to open his mouth and a series of clicks, screeching and the sounds of his tail smacking the inside of his boat Eren was far too stunned to cover his ears. 

When the merman was finished a small smile graced his lips. His webbed hands turned into two tiny fists and he looked as if he were radiating with happiness. Eren could only look at him in wonder. 

'Was he... was he trying to sing to me?'

Eren had heard stories that if a fisherman were to release a mermaid they would sing for him and it would be the most beautiful thing in the world. Sadly Eren was face to face with a male of their species whose voice did not sound as beautiful as its female counterparts were supposed to sound. 

"You sounded really nice." his answer was followed with a series of happy clicking noises and a peaceful expression. Eren felt a bit sad about having to cut up his net but a happy merman and sea God was better than nothing. 

When Eren started paddling back towards the mainland to meet up with the other fishermen the merman followed him to the halfway point before vanishing below the waves with sad clicking noises. Eren waved a little bit and allowed his boat to be pulled to the mainland by the motor driven boats. 

Taking his catch to the market with his fellow fishermen and earning some good money Eren darted home to catch Mikasa before her shift started. Slamming open the door he yelled. 

"Mikasa! Mikasa you're never going to believe this!" 

This would only be the beginning of Eren's interactions with the merman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren encounters the same merman that got wrapped up in his net the fisherman finds small seaweed wrapped gives littered around his boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure that this will become a series of one-shots. I litterely cannot think of a good solid plot line for this so one-shots is what I decided on after staring at a word doc for several days after the first posted chapter. xD
> 
> Un'betad. I apologize for that I will bug my beta to see if she is free to look at this tonight. 
> 
> Hope that you are all cool with that.  
> Also a really big thank you for all of the comments and kudos! I really did not expect this story to be liked whatsoever and I earned a big confidence boost from it.

The pub was busy again today as it always is. Mikasa took orders at the counter, mixing drinks and taking the checks. Every now and then she would help out the waitress and the girls who danced on stage with their dresses and make up.   
  
Mikasa stood not too far away from where Eren was eating his dinner cleaning glasses and listening to her brother tell her what had happened on his latest fishing trip.   
  
"I thought it was odd that the boat was being jerked around, but the waves were calm." Eren paused, to take a drink of the water next to his food to wash down what he had just eaten. Reaching out towards her brother Mikasa carded her fingers through his short brown locks.   
  
"Eat or talk. Chose one Eren." Mikasa removed her hand from Eren's hair to continue drying glasses. A faint dust of pink light up her brothers cheeks, Eren has always been adorable when he's embarrassed. Slowly raising a forkful of his meal to his lips Eren continued to eat with the same vigor, choosing to talk only when he had finished eating.   
  
"Inside my net was one of the Sea God's children! Can you believe it!?" Eren tossed his hands up into the air while Mikasa took away his empty plate she noticed something hidden underneath the napkin. Raising it she sighed, "Eren. Eat your vegetables."  
  
Groaning Eren caved in underneath his older sisters gaze and consumed the vegetables that he had tried to hide, but in vain. After finishing his meal Eren jumped down from the bar stool telling Mikasa bye before jogging back down towards the water.

...

Finding five small seaweed balls placed near his boat. Curious about why they were placed near his boat Eren leaned down to pick one of the seaweed balls up as soon as he held one in his hand a happy chirping noise echoed.   
  
Twisting and turning to figure out where the noise had come from. Eren could see a small head of blond hair bobbing in and out of the water further out. A happy chirp followed after picking up all five little seaweed balls that were placed around his boat.   
  
"Ah, do you... do you want me to have these?" Eren yelled towards the blond haired merman whose reply were a series of chirps that Eren took as a yes, he slowly started to open one of the five seaweed balls. Inside he found seashells wrapped inside.  
  
One held glass fragments that sparkled in the sunlight. Three had sea shells and the last one held one single cream colored scale which Eren held up for the merman to see. "Is this your scale?"

  
A trilling noise served as his answer.Carefully wrapping the fragile scale back into the seaweed ball Eren yelled.   
  
"Meet me there tomorrow!" pointing at the rock formation not too far away from his boat. "I'll have something to read to you!"  
  
Waving goodbye to the merman who vanished under the waves without a reply, Eren could only hope that he understood him. Running back towards his and Mikasa's home Eren jogged up the stairs to his room. Standing in front of the bookshelf, running his finger over the book spines Eren grabbed one of his favorites.   
  
"Humanities Strongest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash you guys. A really, really big pile of trash.  
> If you would like to see these two interacting over something come over and bug me on my tumblr (@tarnishedwish). 
> 
> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Eren will be reading to Armin next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A language barrier between the two of them is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while hasn't?? Sorry for taking so long to get back to writing something for this au I'm trash for this and I love it. Then again I'm just a big sucker for mermaid au's because..... mermaid au's yo. 
> 
> I'll most likely look into some prompts to see if can help spark an idea to push this further along because I feel the urge to write more for this au. Feel free to toss one at me on my [tumblr](http://tarnishedwish.tumblr.com/) or just to shoot me a message if you have an questions or just want to ramble about this au with me. Sorry for the wait and I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.

Eren thought that after their first meeting he wouldn't ever see the blond merman again, but he's slowly become apart of his day to day life since freeing him from the net. 

The exchange between Eren and the merman continued. Eren would read to the blond merman whenever he was not out on the ocean fishing, bring something to show the merman that he did not think could be found in the ocean (then again if it could be found Eren wouldn't really know due to the language barrier between the two of them) or share some sweets with the merman. The blond merman seemed to really enjoyed eating any sweets that Eren brought from his and Mikasa's tiny home. 

The merman would follow him when he went out to fish as well. Helping him in rounding up whatever he was after by startling or chasing some fish into his nets. The merman has done several tiny things for him through out their first meeting. He never seemed upset or in the least bit about being around Eren. He always seemed to be really happy whenever the two of them would hang out. Several variations of happy trilling noises and tail slaps let Eren know that he was happy. So even with the language barrier between them he could at least have some sort of way to know how the merman was feeling. 

Eren was lost in thought while messing with the cream colored scale around his neck he'd fashioned into a necklace several weeks after receiving the scale from the merman. It felt cool and refreshing against his skin a feeling that Eren enjoyed on the islands especially hot and muggy days. The scale necklace also seemed to make the merman happy as well who on more than one occasion would touch the scale and small happy chirping noises could be heard. 

The merman continued to bring him tiny balls of seaweed. Each one filled with some new underwater doodad that he most likely would have been unable to find on his own. A happy trilling or slaps on the water would follow whenever Eren smiled or was excited about one of the gifts the merman had wrapped up for him. Each time Eren wished that he could talk to him, that the language barrier between the two of them did not exist, but no matter what he wanted not a single soul knew if one of the Sea God's creatures could speak with a human tongue. 

So Eren decided that with his next few meetings with the blond merman he would try to teach him how to speak the human language on his next fishing trip. Holding a book in hand Eren took his usual spot next to the side of the boat where the merman was bobbing in the water with the waves before placing his arms on the side of the boat to look at the book as well. 

"Alright so today I'm going to teach you some human words! Then you're going to try and repeat them back to me." Eren finished with a smile, the merman tilting his head confused, but not moving away from him which he took as a good sign to start his lesson. 

"I guess my name would be a good place as any to start! Eren Jaeger, but you can start by just trying to say Eren." the merman replied with a nod and his lips started moving. A shrill noise passed through his lips as opposed to a normal human voice. Eren had to slap his hands over his ears in a pitiful attempt to stop the ringing in his ears. An action that did little to no good for him and made the merman frown. Chuckling Eren tossed the merman another smile. 

"It's okay! I'm not expecting you to be able to say it right off the bat so let's keep trying." This continued going on for almost an hour, Eren parroting his name and it's pronunciation to the merman who continued to make various noises of different pitches. Eren glanced at the sun, knowing that it was time to start heading back to shore with his catch. Closing the book and placing it into the bag near his feet he turned to the merman and started speaking. 

"Well I have to start heading back soon or Mikasa and the other sailor's will start worrying. We can practice some more whenever I'm out fishing again or your visiting me at the beach." Eren started pulling up his anchor while the merman looked a little bit dishearten at his words. He turned his gaze to the top of the water, bobbing along with the waves again while biting down onto the bottom of his lip with those sharp teeth again. Eren stopped pulling up his anchor to talk to him. 

"Come on... don't look so sad. You tried and you'll only get better with practice! Just keep trying and eventually you'll be able to say my name and maybe you'll be able to tell me your name!" the merman looked startled, his large blue eyes blinking rapidly as if he were an owl as opposed to a merman. His mouth opening and closing, as if he was attempting to form words or some sort of noise Eren couldn't figure out. Reaching out to the merman he ran his fingers through the merman's blond hair, the action caused the merman to freeze in place. 

"S-sorry Mikasa does that whenever I'm feeling down so I just sort of did that sorry. I'll start padding back to shore now." 

Eren noticed the merman's reaction and started moving his hand away from the merman's hair. Only for the merman's hand to grab his wrist, holding him in an iron grip. A look of determination in his eyes before a soft trilling noise passed through his lips and Eren was pulled underwater. 

Unable to get a breath of air in before he was dragged under Eren opened his mouth to try and breath in air that wasn't there. The merman was floating right in front of him, his lips started moving. 

"Eren." 

Then he was above water again, gasping for air with the merman supporting him on the side of the boat. After taking in several big greedy gulps of air he turned to look at the merman. 

"Y-you said my name! Underwater! H-how did you?" Eren couldn't figure out what he wanted to ask the merman about first, the very same merman who held him above the water with a smile gracing his features. Eren thought that a smile looked much better on him that the sad look from earlier. After regaining control of his breathing the merman helped him into the boat, and before Eren could ask any questions he started to drag the boat through the water back towards the shore.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment between the two happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headache and I should be working on finishing my research paper for Intro to Engineering that's due tomorrow, but I can't get these dumb boys out of my head. 
> 
> I wanted to go for the kiss last chapter, but it's still too early. Too early for any kisses..... I have a good idea of when I want the kiss to happen, but it's the classic scenario of figuring out how to get from point a to point b with that.

Today started out with Eren dangling his feet off the edge of the pier with the blond merman making lazy circles in the water beneath his feet. Sometimes popping up out of the water to hand him a shell of some sort before returning to the water. The area next to him on the pier was littered in tiny things that the merman had plucked off of sea floor near and underneath the pier. A few shells, some pieces of glass, a few mussels, some bits of seaweed and a small piece of red coral. 

The merman always made a series of happy clicking and trilling noises whenever he accepted one of the various objects that the merman had given to him. Eren felt bad about constantly referring to the other male just as the 'merman', but with the language barrier between the two of them and at the rate of their lessons he was sure that it would be some time before he would ever learn the other's name. That's okay though, something like this couldn't be rushed you have to give it time. So with that knowledge Eren switch to teaching the merman the alphabet and how to write. 

Even with the language barrier, if he could teach the merman the alphabet the humans use and how to write so maybe then their communications would go much more smoothly. Eren dubbed these days as their lesson days when they were on land since it was much more difficult to do these lessons when he was out at sea. It was a slow process, but the merman was slowly improving with each lesson. Being able to write more and more letters. This sort of lesson seemed to make the merman really happy. 

"Okay so today try writing anything you want." the merman immediately set out to write something. His writing was large, the letters taking up most of the paper he had given him to use. Similar to how a small human child's hands writing looks when their learning how to write properly in school. When he had finished writing he held out the paper to Eren so he could read it.

F O U N D SO ME GOOD GIFTS FOR EREN. EREN SMILED A ME. 

Eren couldn't help, but smile. The merman would occasionally write about how he smiled at him whenever he did something for him. The two stayed there for a while reading what the other had written and allowing the merman to practice writing the letters of the alphabet and teaching him some other simple words that could be written. Allowing the merman to copy his own handwriting at times to give the merman something to look at as opposed to writing down what Eren said aloud for him. 

The lesson continued until the sun started to set below the horizon and the darkness of night would set in. Eren cursed at himself for forgetting to bring a lantern or some source of light for the two of them so he could continue their lesson. Sighing he closed his book placing it into his bag along with the small little gifts that the merman had given him earlier today. 

"Well it's getting late and I need to get home or Mikasa will worry. I'm sure you're family will worry if you're late getting home as well." Eren replied standing up and stretching before sliding his bag over his shoulders. The merman looked sad after hearing that Eren had to leave. He always did. The spines on his back would droop, his lips would turn into a from and his eyes seemed to dim a bit after hearing the word 'home'. His whole body expressing how he didn't want Eren to leave, but he knew full and well that he had to go. 

Laying flat on his stomach Eren leaned out and ruffled the merman's blond locks. Earning a few happy chirping and warbling noise from the merman upon doing so. The merman seemed to just melt into his touch, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensation of Eren ruffling his hair. 

"I'll be back tomorrow so don't look so sad okay." the merman replied with another series of chirps, but those chirps held a note of melancholy to them. Eren slowly removed his hand from atop of the merman's head only for the merman to surprise him by linking their fingers together. The webbing in-between each of his fingers felt strange to Eren who lacked any webbing on his own fingers puzzled as to why the merman was holding his hand Eren opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by the feeling of soft lips brushing against his knuckles. 

The merman was kissing his knuckles. His lips trailing over each knuckle on the hand that he was holding, his warm breath fanning his knuckles when he was done. Looking at Eren while holding his hand a large smile suddenly on his lips, replacing the sad expression from earlier. Soft chirps and trills followed before one last kiss on his knuckles and the merman released his hand smile gracing his features once again before sinking below the surface of the water and swimming away. 

Eren stood there, his face most certainly painted a bright shade of red. His face was warm and his heart beating a mile a minuet. Even though the merman was no longer here holding his hand the warmth left behind from both his hand and his kisses lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a kissing moment and gosh golly gee god I was going to write one somehow. So hopefully you are all okay/like how I sort of indulged my wish for this small little moment to be shared between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I add more to this? Most likely.  
> Tbh I really suck at making titles.  
> This was inspired by my own mermaid eremin au I shared on my tumblr. 
> 
> Come ramble or ask me questions about these goofs on my tumblr.  
> tarnishedwish.tumblr.com


End file.
